


Tempting the Tension

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: During the filming of season nine, Alexis finds himself as team leader during the first acting challenge. He feels like he has a winning combination of queens, but there’s one who’s pushing all of his buttons. Farrah is being a brat, and as team leader Alexis has to put her in her place. For the sake of the team, of course. This is basically shameless non!au Alexis/Farrah smut. They’re referred to as their boy names but call each other their drag names when filming.





	

The competition had only been going on for a week, but Alex was already fraying at the edges. They had seen a fourteenth queen come and go, as well as three others. The weekend was approaching though, meaning he could get some well-needed rest. But he also knew that meant he’d be sequestered in his room for two days with no one to talk to. Time seemed to move so differently on the show. It felt like he knew his season nine sisters for years, not just a couple of days. It was going to be weird going from being with them all for twelve hours a day to not at all for a full forty-eight.

But the bags under his eyes and the ache in his bones couldn’t distract him from the task at hand. He was there to win, he wasn’t going to let his momentum falter. The race was basically Hell Week that went on for more than just one. He could handle it.

Alex’s mental drive seemed to pay off though, because when they walked into the workroom on Friday he won the mini challenge alongside Shea, making them the two team leaders. There were ten of them now, meaning he and Shea had to fight over the others to build the perfect team. It was an acting challenge, and Alex was prepared to lead confidently.

Alex didn’t get everyone she wanted, but she was happy enough to get Charlie and Sasha. They both seemed like strong performers, which would balance out the two Vegas girls she was left with.

Secretly, Alex was nervous to have Farrah on his team. Cameron was a sweet boy, a little clueless, but the worst was that he was a terrible tease. He was always smirking, sticking his tongue out, and winking from across the workroom. He was like that with everyone, especially his Vegas sister. But the more time they spent locked together the more sexually frustrated Alex had gotten, and the more Cameron’s flirty ways were getting to him.

They were handed their scripts and Alex led his team over to a collection of couches in one of the corners. Of course when Alex sat down, Cameron curled up right by his side, practically sitting in his lap.

“Kimora, come sit with us,” Cameron whined, patting the empty spot on the couch next to the two of them. It was really built for two people, and with Kimora’s impressive ass it was a particularly tight squeeze.

“Alright guys, let’s do a quick read over and then we can decide how we want to give out parts,” Alex commanded, falling into his role as group leader.

The script was comedic and campy, and the characters were all simple enough. The two with less lines he gave to Farrah and Kimora, the weird one to Sasha, the mother role to Charlie, and of course the lead for himself. With the roles doled out they grew silent as they read over their lines.

The silence didn’t last long, though. Alex could feel Cameron start to grow bored next to him as the minutes stretched on. His leg started bouncing, rubbing against Alex’s thigh. He’d let out little huffs, annoyed sighs that grew increasingly more frequent.

“Farrah, are you all memorized?” Alex asked, and he flinched as he realized how much like an annoyed father he sounded. God, what was this young queen doing to him?

“No…” Cameron pouted. “I feel like we’ve been reading for ages, can’t we take a break?”

Alex shot him a stern look.

“This is Rupaul’s Drag Race, we don’t get breaks,” he countered. “But I do want to start working on everyone’s delivery. Why don’t we start with you, Sasha.”

They weren’t going to pull a Shakesqueer here. Sasha started reading her lines, and Alex nodded along, taking mental notes of what feedback to give when she finished.

Cameron seemed to take Alex and Sasha’s one-on-one time as the break he was looking for. He began speaking animatedly with Kimora, but his hand was absentmindedly playing with the soft fabric of Alex’s sweatpants. It was distracting, and no matter how hard Alex tried to focus on Sasha he couldn’t help but sneak glances at Cameron. As Cameron continued to chatter on, his fingers methodically stroked his upper thigh, Alex found himself growing increasingly more frustrated and more turned on.

“Farrah!” He snapped, causing the boy to jump. His eyes were wide and startled like a scolded child’s. “Do you want to beat Shea’s team, or do you want us to be on the chopping block?”

Cameron shook his head, biting at his bottom lip. Everyone in the group had gone silent around them.

“This isn’t time to kiki; if I’m not working with you, then you should be memorizing. I know it’s not fun, but as team leader I’m responsible for your mistakes. If we look unprepared when we go to film, then I look bad. I’m not going home because you can’t focus for two seconds.”

Guilt twisted in Alex’s stomach as he saw the hurt expression on Cameron’s face. It wasn’t fair that he was so adorable, Alex couldn’t stay mad at him without feeling bad. He’d make a terrible father.

“I’m sorry,” Cameron mumbled, his eyes downcast like a scorned puppy. Alex nodded sternly at his apology.

“Just keep focused,” Alex instructed. Cameron nodded again and looked back down at his script. Now that he was quiet and not stroking Alex’s thigh, Alex could focus on giving Sasha her notes.

Things went well for a while as Alex gave feedback to both Sasha and Charlie. They were both professionals, so they really didn’t need that much help. Hearing the two of them in character made Alex feel confident about their success in the challenge.

“Alexis, how do you say this word?” Cameron pulled Alex’s attention again. He placed his hand on Alex’s arm and pointed to the word in question with his free hand.

“Correlation? Really?” Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

A smirk flickered on Cameron’s lips.

“Being this pretty is a curse,” he sighed, fingers flexing against Alex’s bicep. “I can’t keep the boys off of me.”

Alex did roll his eyes then, and Cameron giggled.

“You poor thing,” he replied sarcastically.

“I know! This one time I was, like, visiting LA. It wasn’t for a gig or anything, so I didn’t get into geish. So I went to Mickey’s and all night I just kept getting drinks from people and got so drunk. I didn’t know there were so many tops in Weho! But yeah, I got totally wasted and my friend had to carry me back to our hotel, it was a mess. If I started rejecting drinks, I would look like such a bitch though, right?” Cameron was rambling animatedly, and it would have been endearing if it wasn’t distracting everyone.

“Farrah, you have the attention span of a toddler,” Alex groaned. Cameron blinked his wide blue eyes.

“I’m just bored,” he huffed. Cameron turned to Kimora to talk to her. “Do you think we’ll break for lunch soon?”

“You should do something about her, she’s really slowing down the process,” Charlie whispered to Alex, leaning in. It was just another reminder that this whole thing was riding on Alex’s shoulders. The others were looking to him to lead, especially when it came to keeping his team in line.

Alex looked out at the room quickly and noticed that the producers were all flocked around Shea’s group. Nina and Eureka were yelling about something or other, and the cameras were eating it up. Alex had to take the opportunity while he could.

“We need to talk,” Alex decided. He grabbed Cameron’s arm and pulled him to his feet, quickly ushering him towards the back hallway where the bathroom was. He stopped them right outside the room and stood in front of Cameron, his arms crossed.

“You need to focus,” Alex began. “You signed up for this, you have to be ready to take on the responsibility. I haven’t even gotten the chance to see how well you’re embodying your character. Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of Ru? In front of the other team? Your looks might get you far, but they’re not going to take you to the top three.”

His voice was stern, and he could see something spark in Cameron’s eyes. What it was he didn’t know.

“You’ve been yelling at me all day,” Cameron whined. His full lips were downturned, like he’d just sucked on something sour.

“If you’re acting like a brat, I’m going to treat you like a brat,” Alex leveled.

Cameron wrinkled his nose: “You’re treating me like a baby.”

“You’re acting like you need to be put on timeout.” Cameron squirmed at those words, and he broke eye contact with Alex. Things started to click into place.

“That’s exactly what you need,” Alex said as he stepped closer. Cameron was leaning against the wall, meaning that Alex was hovering over him. Finally, Cameron’s eyes shot back up to meet Alex’s, and the tension was electrifying. Cameron was challenging him, just like he’d been doing all day. He wanted Alex to yell at him, to put him in his place. But he needed more, or he was just going to keep being a nuisance.

There was a lone chair shoved against the wall next to them, so in one swift movement Alex sat down and pulled Cameron onto his lap, his large hand resting on Cameron’s ass. Cameron groaned involuntarily.

Alex let all of his pent up frustration motivate him as he raised his hand.

“Do you want this?” Alex asked, holding his arm still.

“Yes, please,” Cam whimpered. That was all of the confirmation Alex needed. His hand came down with a loud ‘smack!’ on Cam’s sweatpant clothed ass. He yelped, his body jerking in Alex’s lap. The weight of him on Alex’s thighs and the sounds he was making was turning Alex on. His dick was pressed against Cam’s stomach as he brought his hand down for another spank.

It wasn’t enough to hit him with two layers of clothes between them. Alex peeled Cam’s sweatpants back, revealing that Cameron was wearing a jockstrap. It was like he had anticipated this happening. With his pretty round ass already tinged pink on display, Alex knew he was in trouble.

He brought his palm down against Cam’s bare cheek with force, and Cam whimpered his name.

“You gotta keep quiet or someone’s going to come looking for us,” Alex warned. Cameron covered his mouth with his hand and nodded for Alex to continue.

He brought down his hand again, harder this time. Cam’s body moved with the force of it. Alex could see the shape of his hand start to form against Cam’s abused skin. It looked painful, but from the noises Cam was making he was more into this than Alex was. It made it all the more enticing. Cam was so needy for it, he’d been practically begging to be punished all day.

“Such a good boy for me,” Alex grunted. Cam whimpered at the praise and stuck his ass out more.

Alex smacked him again and again and again, until he felt Cam’s body relaxing into his. The muffled moans became softer, so Alex made his spanks gentler until coming to a stop.

“Are you going to behave now?” Alex asked, rubbing his hand soothingly against Cam’s abused cheeks. He nodded, letting his hand drop from his mouth. His eyes were wet with tears and his cheeks were flushed. The sight of him wasn’t helping Alex’s growing problem.

Alex pulled up Cam’s sweatpants and helped him to his feet and the two stood in awkward silence. Cam’s eyes kept flickering down to the obvious bulge in Alex’s sweatpants.

“Thank you,” Cameron murmured softly. Alex pressed his lips together and nodded curtly.

“You go in ahead, I don’t want it to be suspicious,” Alex instructed. Cam flashed a small smile and turned on his heels, walking back into the workroom. When he was gone, Alex turned and entered the bathroom.

He went right up to the sink and turned on the cold water so he could splash it against his flushed face. If he had been sexually frustrated earlier, now it was downright painful. He knew he couldn’t finish himself off, so he just had to clear his head of the images flashing through them, of Cam’s pouty lips and the sight of him bent over Alex’s knee.

Finally, he calmed himself down enough to turn off the sink and march back into the workroom like nothing ever happened. He sat himself down back on the couch, pulled out his script, and continued to instruct the group.

Alex was here to win, and his dick wasn’t going to get his head out of the game.

***

Alex was thankful when the work day came to an end. The two days of solitary confinement seemed like a blessing now. Cameron avoided him as they packed up their things, instead clinging to Kimora’s side. Every time Alex caught his eyes though, Cam would flash a smile. He hadn’t made things weird with the other queen, thank god. But it just seemed too intense to be near him right now.

Alex sat next to Sasha in the van and the two talked more about their skit. Alex was thankful to have such a talented queen on his side. Sasha truly had a vision, and made Alex’s job so much easier. Plus, he really enjoyed his fellow New York queens. It helped ease his homesickness talking to Sasha.

Exhaustion felt like a physical weight on Alex’s shoulders as they finally got to enter the hotel. The PA’s herded them to their rooms and locked them away for the weekend.

As the door shut behind him, Alex stripped out of his shirt and sweatpants then collapsed onto his bed. He let his eyes fall shut and relaxation wash over him.

It didn’t last for long, though. There was a soft knock on his door that had him sitting up. Was it one of the PA’s looking for him? He groaned as he sat up and plodded across the floor to his door. When he opened the door though, he was caught off guard.

“Let me in before anyone sees,” Cameron hissed. He snuck past Alex into his room as Alex was left dumbfounded at the entryway. His senses caught up to him though, so he closed the door and turned around.

Cameron hadn’t changed yet, but he had taken his beanie off, revealing his white blond hair. He looked a little antsy as he stood in the center of Alex’s room.

“What are you doing here? You’re going to get us in trouble,” Alex groaned. No visitors allowed, those were the rules. He wasn’t going to get sent home because of Cameron.

“Don’t worry, one of the PA’s adores me. She said we have fifteen minutes before she has to bring me back to my room,” Cameron rushed out. The knowledge that one of the crew let it happen settled Alex’s nerves.

“What are you doing here Cam?” Alex asked, moving to go sit at the edge of his bed. He was very aware of the fact that he was only in a pair of tight boxer briefs. Cameron stepped closer with that teasing smirk on his face that drove Alex crazy.

“I’m here to return the favor,” he explained. Without a word he dropped to his knees in front of Alex and settled between his spread legs.

“You don’t have to-” Alex began, but Cameron cut him off by palming him through his underwear. “Fuck.”

Alex had been so pent up all day, it was no surprise that a little teasing got him hard.

“I could feel how big you were, earlier today,” Cameron admitted. “It was so hot. I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you all day.”

He pulled down Alex’s underwear until his cock sprung out. Cameron wrapped his hand around the base and guided the tip between his lips. Cameron had the perfect mouth for this. His cheekbones were so high that his cheeks hollowed as he started sucking. His plump lips grew wet as he slid down, taking more of Alex into his mouth. Alex groaned and tangled his hand in Cam’s hair.

It didn’t take Cameron long to start building up a rhythm. He didn’t bother taking Alex all of the way into his mouth and instead used his hand to pump the parts he couldn’t reach. His mouth was so tight against him, his tongue wet against the underside of his cock. It was all so much after so much buildup.

“Cameron,” Alex gasped. His hips started thrusting forward slightly, chasing his mouth whenever it pulled away. Cam didn’t still him, he just loosened his jaw to take more of him in. Occasionally he would make little noises of protest if Alex slid in too deep, but he didn’t pull back.

Alex could feel his toes curling against the carpet as he swiftly approached his orgasm. It was all too much: the steady pace, the pressure, the slickness of his mouth.

“I’m gonna- Cam I’m gonna come,” he panted, his hand dropping from Cameron’s hair. Instead of pulling away Cameron relaxed his throat and took him all of the way in. That was the breaking point. Alex’s eyes screwed shut and he moaned as he came. Cameron pulled back enough so Alex was shooting down his throat, and could swallow easier. When Alex was done Cameron pulled off, but he didn’t move from his spot on the carpet. His lips were parted and there was a glazed look in his eyes. It took Alex a second to realize Cameron had been pleasuring himself as he sucked Alex off.

In a surprising twist, Cameron came with a silent whimper. It was almost anticlimactic. In the fantasies Alex didn’t want to admit to, he always pictured Cameron so loud when he came. Maybe Alex could draw that out of him another time.

Now that they were both finished, Alex got up off of the bed to grab tissues from his bedside table. He handed one to Cameron before cleaning off his own dick and tucking it back in his underwear. When he turned around Cameron was back on his feet with a smile.

“That was fun,” he said cheerfully. His voice was rough from abuse.

“That’s one word for it,” Alex chuckled. There was another knock at the door, and Cam perked.

“Our fifteen minutes are up!” He skipped forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before heading towards the door. The PA was a young girl, and when Cam flashed his signature grin Alex knew she was wrapped around Cam’s finger. The door closed, and Alex was finally alone again.

Now that all of his built up tension was released, Alex felt loose limbed and ready to sleep. Maybe even for the full weekend. He switched the lights off before climbing under his comforter, sleep taking him immediately.


End file.
